The Gentle Archers
by glassfacet
Summary: For Trivial Pursuit, because she asked. Disregards "The Last Battle" and the end of "Return of the King". Susan Pevensie is all grown up and going nowhere. Her siblings are off having their own great adventures with the world, while she works as a receptionist in London. A letter and an unexpected gift send her to another world and into and adventure all her own. Legolas/Susan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It could be argued that of the Pevensie siblings, Susan was the one who had adjusted best to life after Narnia. She retained some of her graces and had been part of the archery team in secondary school. But when all was said and done, Susan enjoyed being ordinary and responsible for herself and not an entire nation. The other three, on the other hand, were a different story.

"Early post today," muttered Susan, sorting envelopes while she sipped her tea. "Bills, bills, advertisements, note from Lucy, note from Edmund, _essay_ from Peter. What's so exciting about America anyway?" She put Peter's letter aside, as she felt he could wait given that he had written to her the previous week. It was Lucy's note that most interested her.

_Dear Susan,_

_As you might have gathered, I'm still alive. I know you were worried, and I am sorry for not writing before, but really, there was no way to get the letters to you. Johannesburg is an odd city – I'm not sure how I feel about it. On the one hand, the part where I'm living is lovely, with trees and well paved roads, and I'm grateful for all of that. It's like – do you remember when we met Caspian, and all of Nature and the animals were being oppressed? It feels like that: like a place I knew and loved, but somehow tainted and wrong. Unfortunately, I don't have a magic cordial or a small army to put things right here._

_I hope that you're doing well, and that your job is fine. I miss London and home sometimes. I'll be back by Christmas, though. I'm not entirely sure if I'll come back here after. Still, Christmas will come sooner than you'll think, and we'll see each other again._

_Love, Lucy_

Susan re-read her sister's letter until her tea was gone. Checking her watch, she dropped the letter on the table and, pulling on her shoes and coat, raced out the door in time to catch the local bus. It had been three weeks since Susan had heard from Lucy; her little sister had decided to trek around the world on a grand adventure in search of… something, Susan couldn't remember what. Going through Africa wasn't something most women thought of doing, but Lucy was determined, so off she went, much to Susan's distress. Peter and Edmund were fairly concerned themselves, but had told Susan that they had faith in Lucy. Edmund was living in Ireland, watching the people and attending plays that were specifically Irish. Susan felt he was going to get himself killed, writing glowing reviews for Irish plays in the _Times_. And Peter was in America, working for a law firm and relishing the challenge of a slightly different system.

There were days when Susan missed her siblings and wished that she could be more like them. As she stepped off the bus, and landed in a puddle, she recognized that today was likely to be one of those days. The magazine she worked for was struggling, and Susan's job was to read through boring or poorly-written articles to find the interesting gems that occasionally came in. Lucy wrote pieces once in a while, and her articles were the highlights of the editorial staff's day.

"Morning Susan," said Fiona. "The boss wants to see you in his office. It's about your selection for this week's issue, I think."

"Thanks, Fiona," said Susan. She put her coat and bag down at her desk, made a vain attempt at drying off her shoes, and made her way to the back office, where Mr Coghill put the pieces of the magazine together and hid from the majority of the world. Susan and Mr Coghill didn't often see eye to eye on many things pertaining to the magazine; nonetheless, whenever Susan was put in charge of selecting articles, they inevitably got letters from readers asking for more similar articles. While Mr Coghill wished to print only beauty, fashion and cooking articles, Susan insisted on the inclusion of current events, such as upcoming possible charity events that required volunteers, or world events from a perspective such as Lucy's. They'd even run a few of Edmund's pieces on Irish culture at the beginning of his career. And so, every so often, Susan would be called to the back office for another argument over what women wanted to read about.

Reaching the door at the end of the hallway, Susan knocked and entered to find Mr Coghill standing over his work table and glaring at the pages spread out in front of him. He turned to look at her as the door clicked shut behind her. Nodding briskly, he said, "I'm so glad you're here Miss Pevensie. I was just going over the letters from readers regarding last week's issue. Mixed reviews, but overall you were right about that essay on morality. Lots of complaints there, unfortunately. Positive feedback on the twenty-minute meals section, apparently that was very helpful."

"I'm glad I insisted on including that then," said Susan. "Are there any issues with this week's selections?"

"I'd say so," said Mr Coghill, "but then, I'm not sure about this health article on vitamin supplements that I believe you recommended."

"I think it's rather important," said Susan. "You've said that women's health affects the entire family. I rather think that women should have a little bit of information to take to their doctors and ask more questions. Preventing illness is certainly preferable to being ill. And knowing what's going on with women in other countries is equally important, thus the inclusion of the letter from the woman living in Thailand."

"It certainly captures the imagination," mused Mr Coghill. "Speaking of women overseas, have you heard from your sister lately?"

"Funny you should ask," said Susan. "I just got a note from her this morning. I'm rather pleased that she's still alive and enjoying travelling. She might send something else in soon."

"I love reading her work," said Mr Coghill. "She doesn't mince her words, Miss Lucy. Fascinating, how she includes bits of conversation with local women she meets. It certainly provides a little peek into the exotic cultures."

"Well, she'll be back for Christmas," said Susan, "so if you wanted to set up an interview for then, I could write to her and ask if she was willing."

"I'll write to her myself," said Mr Coghill. "Thank you, Miss Pevensie. I think this week's issue will be a great success."

"Of course," said Susan. "Shall I go through the reader letters to see what other things they might want to read about?"

"Please," said Mr Coghill. "And then go in person to make any local inquiries. Negotiate to the best of your ability."

"Yes sir," said Susan. She quietly collected the recent mail and carried it back to her desk, shaking her head at Fiona's inquisitive eyebrow quirk. The letters requested interviews with various people, suggested different kinds of article and praised or criticized past editorial choices. Susan sighed, sorting the requests by probability of success. Four piles sat in front of her when she was done.

"Fiona, would you mind helping me out a bit?" asked Susan, knowing that the other two girls in the front would be listening. "We've gotten a whole bunch of requests. I need help setting up appointments to discuss article possibilities."

"Sure," said Fiona. "Pass us a stack. Though I don't see why we can't just do it over the phone."

"You know how Coggie is," said Lizzie, retrieving a stack of requests from Susan's desk. "Besides, it'll be nice to get out of the office for a bit, won't it Susan?"

"Fresh air never hurt anyone," said Susan in agreement. "How about you, Betty? Would you make some calls?"

"Nothing new's going to come in, likely," said Betty, stretching her pudgy arms. "And nothing will without effort. Let's see what we four can dig up.

By lunchtime, Susan had gotten through all of the 'very unlikely' requests pile. When she checked around the room, she found that most of the other requests had been pursued as well, and that Susan had two meetings to go to that afternoon. Lizzie went to a nearby café to pick up lunch for the office, while Susan went to the back room to report on the front's progress with the requests.

"We've gone through the requests and have managed to set up a few meetings," said Susan to a slightly distracted Mr Coghill. "I'll be out of the office this afternoon to talk to a few possible interviews. Is that alright?"

"Just fine, just fine," said Mr Coghill. "Get Betty to assign the reporters, won't you?"

"Of course, sir," said Susan. The bell over the front door rang faintly. "That will be Lizzie, back with lunch. Excuse me, Mr Coghill."

By five o'clock, Susan had decided that lunch had been the best part of the day. She'd spent her afternoon negotiating first with underpaid overworked secretaries, then with crotchety, overpaid and underworked managers concerning the articles. Susan had gotten them to agree eventually, but it had taken all of the skills she'd learned as Queen of Narnia to not lose her temper and remain pleasant.

After such a maddening afternoon, Susan decided to walk through Trafalgar Square on her way back to the office. She liked to look at the giant bronze lions, as they felt familiar to her. She took a seat on the edge of one of the fountains and went through her day in her mind, deliberately highlighting the good points. Being miserable simply wasn't helpful.

"Susan!" called a familiar voice. Susan looked up to see Betty hurrying towards her. She waved her coworker over.

"Hello, Betty," said Susan. "What brings you to Trafalgar at this time of day?"

Betty laughed. "Everyone knows that you come here on stressful days, Susan. I just came to get the stuff for the articles, and to give you this. Mr Coghill said that you should go straight home today, instead of coming back."

"Thanks Betty," said Susan, absently handing her the notes from her meetings. She took the envelope from Betty and looked quizzically at the return address. "It's from Mr Kirke. My siblings and I stayed in his house during the war. I wonder what he's writing to me for?"

"I've no notion," said Betty. "See you tomorrow, Susan!"

"Goodnight, Betty," said Susan. Carefully, she opened the envelope to find a single gold leaf and a scrap of paper inside. The note read:

_There are infinite possibilities in infinite worlds. The Lion's kingdom is not the only realm beyond ours. There is a key to every door._

"Well," said Susan to herself, "that was very helpful. I can't imagine why he wouldn't explain himself properly." She looked up at the nearest lion statue. "Can you?"

The lion, to Susan's surprise, lifted his head an nodded twice. He blinked at her, then settled back into the position he'd been sculpted in. Susan was startled by the statue's antics; after all, statues did not come to life in a world without magic. Leaf in hand, she stumbled backwards into the fountain and felt herself being pulled through an endless tunnel of rushing water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Susan came to, she found herself in a very light-coloured room that was flooded with sunlight. Ivy and climbing roses twined themselves around the columns that formed windows. Susan pushed herself out of bed and went to a window opening to see where she was.

It was breathtaking.

The house - Susan supposed it was a house, anyway - was built into a mountain. Its tiered gardens seemed to flow effortlessly down and around it to a river fed by flowing waterfalls. The forests on the opposite bank glowed with good health. The entire place seemed to be at peace.

"It feels like home," whispered Susan.

"It's called Rivendell," said a female voice from behind her. Susan whirled to see who it was, and clutched the sill as her head spun. The woman smiled serenely at her. "You should not be up yet. You hit your head very hard when you came over our falls."

"I see," said Susan. "My name is Susan Pevensie. Not to be rude, but where on earth am I?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Susan Pevensie," said the woman. "I am Arwen Undomiel. This is my father's house. You are in Middle Earth, Susan. Rivendell is a city of the Elves, my people."

"Another world," sighed Susan. "Not this again."

"I am not sure what you mean," said Arwen. "Has something like this happened before?"

"When I was much younger," said Susan, "my younger sister brought our brothers and me through a magic wardrobe into another world. Through a complicated series of events, we wound up batting an evil witch, who wanted to make it winter forever, but never Christmas. We won, and the Great Lion King Aslan appointed us the kings and queens of Narnia."

"I see why you might not want that to happen again," said Arwen. "As far as I am aware, there are no evil witches here. Or at the very least, no one who wants it to always be winter."

"That's a relief," said Susan. "No one's oppressing nature spirits either?"

"Saruman the White was," said Arwen. "But my husband and his friends put a stop to that."

"I'm very glad," said Susan. "My siblings and I had to fight a war over that too. It was horrible. I fell in love with the other side's prince."

"That would put a bit of a strain on things," said Arwen. "Do you feel well enough to eat?"

"I think so," said Susan. Arwen extended a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"There are fresh clothes and wash water through that door," said Arwen, gesturing to a little opening on the far side of the room. "I will wait here for you. Please call if you need my help."

It was a surprise to Susan that the beautiful gown provided for her was so light. It was even more of a surprise when she remembered how to put it on properly. The gown was not a perfect fit, but Susan felt comfortable in it. She felt like herself for the first time in years. Peter had, very obviously, internalized his role as King of Narnia; it had influenced his work ethic, his choice of post-secondary institution and even his career. Susan hadn't realized how much her stint as Queen had become part of her until she stood in that little dressing room preparing herself to meet strangers in a land that was not her own. Yet, effortlessly, the manners and carriage came back to her as though they had never left. Maybe they never had.

"You look as though you might be one of my people," said Arwen when Susan rejoined her in the main room. "In another time, we could be sisters. Come, my escorts are waiting for us at breakfast."

"I'm very hungry," said Susan. "It's been a while since I've eaten."

The two women emerged from the house onto a terrace with a table in the centre of it. On one side three dark haired young men sat glaring disapprovingly at the pair at the other end of the table. One was a fair haired young man, and the other was a very short middle aged man with a wild tangle of hair, beard and moustache. The two of them seemed to be teasing each other good-naturedly. Arwen offered them a small smile.

"Forgive us for our lateness," said Arwen. "Our guest has woken up. Susan Pevensie, may I present my husband Aragorn, King of Gondor and Arnor?" She gestured at the dark haired man seated closest to the laughing pair. "These two are my elder brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They are twins, so do not worry if you cannot tell them apart at first."

"It is, nonetheless, our pleasure to meet you," said the twin standing next to Aragorn. "Rarely do we find strangers who have come over our falls."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," said Susan with a small graceful curtsey.

"As for the other two," said Arwen, "the Dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin, and a dear friend. And the fair Elf is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

"Plait tae meit ye," grumbled Gimli. "Come sit doon."

"Preferably before Gimli eats all of the breakfast," said Legolas. Arwen seated herself next to one of her brothers, gesturing for Susan to take the seat between her and Gimli. The seat directly across from Susan was empty.

"Father will not be joining us," said the twin next to Arwen. "He needed to speak with Grandmother, and he felt that the conversation would be lengthly. We are to eat without him."

"I see," said Arwen. "Do you suppose that Grandmother might have a solution?"

"It's difficult to know with Lady Galadriel," said Aragorn. "I'm sure that if she does know something, she'll share it."

"As I am sure," said Arwen.

"Where are you from, Susan?" asked Legolas. "I have never heard of a name like yours in my entire life."

"An' a ridiculoosly lang life it's bin tay," said Gimli.

"I was born in a place called London," said Susan. "Which is, apparently, in another world. A family friend has a tendency to find, as he put it, the keys to hidden doors. My younger sister is much the same."

"Gandalf will want to hear about this other world," said the twin next to Aragorn.

"He'll be here tomorrow, won't he, Elrohir?" said Aragorn. "You'll have to be patient until then."

"It was not my curiousity that was piqued," said Elrohir, "but my awareness of Gandalf's vast knowledge and experience."

"You have a younger sister?" asked Legolas.

"Yes," said Susan. "Lucy's the youngest. I have an older and a younger brother as well. They're all out in the world - not this one, but the one we were born in. I do miss them sometimes."

"What is having siblings like?" asked Legolas.

"It's odd," said Susan, "because you're always trying to be different from the rest to get some attention from your parents and avoid being compared. And then you fight with them all the time, but you never let anyone else bother them. I'd do anything for my siblings, and I know from experience that they'd do anything for me. Peter used to challenge my boyfriends to some sporting match or other."

"It sounds to me like you and your siblings are quite close," said Aragorn. "That's a special thing, Susan. Don't throw it away."

"I don't plan to," said Susan. "Pardon my asking, but who is Gandalf?"

"He is a Wizard," said Gimli. "Th' kin' 'at comes an' goes as he pleases."

"He is a good man," Arwen assured her. "A bit odd, but good."

"Then I look forward to meeting him," said Susan.

"We will be going back to the archives after breakfast," said Elladan. "Will you be joining us, Master Dwarf? Legolas has already expressed his desire to be as far from them as possible."

"Ah woods raither nae," said Gimli. "Books hae ne'er held onie charm fur me."

"Would you care to join us, Susan?" asked Elrohir politely.

"As much as I'd like to," said Susan, "I'm not sure how useful I'd be. May I explore the grounds?"

"Of course," said Arwen. "The city is a beautiful place. Feel free to explore."

"Since Legolas and Gimli aren't joining us as well," said Aragorn, "perhaps they can keep her company."

"Dae we hae tae?" asked Gimli.

"Yes," said Elladan firmly. "We cannot lose our lovely guest."

"Nor can we risk any more collateral damage," said Elrohir. "The pair of you are menaces. You should know better at your respective ages."

"They are not that bad," defended Arwen. "But I would very much appreciate it if you let Susan accompany you."

"Of course, Lady Arwen," said Legolas. "I would be pleased to have Susan join us."

"Thank you," said Susan. "Please, don't let me be in the way."

"Dornt fash yerse abit it, lassie," said Gimli with a chuckle. "Ah was only messin' wi' th' elves. It's a habit."

"Though not one we appreciate," said Elladan.

"We should head to the archives," said Aragorn. He extended a hand to his wife. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I am fine," said Arwen, gracing her husband with a reassuring smile and squeezing his hand. "But I fear we should expect Gandalf earlier than previously thought. And with a larger party than anticipated."

"This will end up being quite the lively house," said Aragorn. "We'll deal with things while we have time. It will turn out for the best in the end." Hand in hand, they swept off through one of the many openings into the house. After a few moments, Elladan and Elrohir excused themselves to follow their sister and her husband.

"We may not be the best company," said Legolas once they were gone, "and forgive us for that."

"My younger brother Edmund is prone to the sulks," said Susan. "I'm used to unsociable boys."

"Ah wooldnae caa us wee jimmies," said Gimli. "We're far older than we swatch!"

Susan laughed at that and followed the two out of the house. Gimli, like Susan, had to step carefully as he made his way down the hill; Legolas just seemed to float, and was genuinely perplexed by his companions' caution. Susan's attention was split between watching her feet and looking at all of the flora that grew along the path. It seemed like such a shame that Lucy couldn't see them, since she loved plant life as much as she loved animals. At the end of the path was a large clearing with a shed on one side and a line of targets on the other.

"We are going to practice close combat," said Legolas, helping Susan down the last few steps of the path. "You are welcome to watch or to investigate the spare weapons shed. If there is anything you have questions about, feel free to interrupt us."

"Thocht eh'd prefer 'at ye didne," said Gimli. "Especially if aam winnin'!"

"Thank you for the offer," said Susan. "I very likely won't interrupt. Have fun!"

As the Elf and the Dwarf took up their positions for their morning of play, Susan made her way around the edges of the field to the shed and quietly pushed the door open. As Legolas had said, it was a small armoury. Susan looked carefully at each exquisitely carved piece, ranging from knives that would have suited Lucy well as a child to swords that would Peter and Edmund would fight for ages over if they could see them. Susan touched the hilts reverently, thinking of her braver siblings, as she passed them on her way to the bows. After testing a few, she found one that felt just right in her hand. Some further searching revealed waxed strings and several quivers of arrows. She grabbed one of each and headed outside to test her old skills.

Stringing the bow was harder than it had been before, but easier that Susan had feared. Marching herself to the fifty paces mark, Susan knocked an arrow and shot. The arrow fell short of the target. Her next arrow well overshot the target. Susan kept shooting arrow after arrow until the quiver was empty. Some of her arrows had made it to the target, but most had hit the white or missed altogether. Sighing, she collected all of her arrows and tried again. The second round went better, with most of the arrows hitting the target and only a few on the white. Again and again, she shot and recollected her arrows until all of them were clustered around the bullseye. Moving back to a hundred paces, Susan repeated the process. Dimly, she was aware that Legolas and Gimli had stopped their practice, but she was busy focusing on placing the arrows exactly where she wanted them.

At the two hundred pace mark, Susan began to struggle. Her arms were getting tired, as she hadn't worked them in this way for years - not since she was in her late teens. Her last arrow was proving difficult to draw. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her own and helped her pull the string back to her chin. Wen released, the arrow hit the centre of the bullseye.

"You shoot well," said Legolas, stepping back from Susan.

"Not as well as I used to," admitted Susan. "It's been years since I've practiced at all. I'm afraid I'm rusty."

"Yet your body remembered well," said Legolas. "And you improved with practice. Given time, your skill will return. Why did you stop?"

"There was no need for me to continue," said Susan. "I joined the archery team in high school, but after I graduated, there really wasn't any space where I could practice. In my world, most people don't learn how to use weapons. There's no perceived need."

"That seems silly," said Legolas. "There are many dangers in the dark."

"Ur ye tois dain flirtin' yit?" Gimli wanted to know. "Aam starvin'!"

"I am afraid we have missed lunch," said Legolas apologetically. "I fear we all got a bit carried away."

"One missed meal won't kill us," Susan assured him. "Though I am hungry."

"Then we shall go back," said Legolas.

"Abit time," said Gimli as Legolas and Susan made their way over to where he was waiting halfway up the hill. "Ah was thinkin' 'at yoo'd be it wooin' aw nicht."

"I was not wooing anyone," said Legolas evenly, the tips of his pointed ears pink.

"Och sure ye werenae," teased Gimli. Susan stifled a giggle at the friends' antics. As far as she was concerned, this world wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Upon arriving at the dining room, Legolas and Gimli were attacked by what appeared to Susan to be two barefoot children. When she looked again, she realized that they were adults - very short adults with hairy, sturdy-looking feet. Seated at the table along with Arwen and Aragorn were a stately-looking Elf and an elderly man in white robes. Aragorn and the elderly man laughed as the short men nearly bowled over Legolas with their enthusiastic greeting.

"Susan," called Arwen over the din, "may I introduce my father, Elrond? This is his home that we're staying in."

Susan dipped a neat curtsey to the stately Elf. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond. You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," replied Elrond, bowing his head graciously. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"May I introduce Gandalf the White?" asked Aragorn. "Gandalf, this is Susan Pevensie. She's from another world."

"Is that so?" said Gandalf. "You'll have to tell me all about it. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, sir," said Susan with a curtsey. She seated herself beside Gandalf. "What would you like to know?"

Susan's description of the typewriter was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter. The four roughhousers joined the table with little ceremony, prompting a frown from Elrond and indulgent smiles from Arwen and Gandalf.

"Our troublemakers," said Legolas fondly. "The perpetually startled one is Merry Brandybuck."

"An' th' pointy one is Pippin Took," said Gimli.

"I'm more in the habit of being kidnapped than stealing, though!" Pippin chimed in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Susan, laughing softly. "I'm Susan Pevensie."

"Pevensie?" said Merry. "I've never heard that family name before."

"You would not have," said Elrohir. "She arrived yesterday from another world by going over the falls."

"That's amazing!" said Merry.

"Can we try?" asked Pippin. "Please?"

"'Tis no' as fun as ye'd think," said Gimli. "Mah faither did tha' in a wine barrel."

"And what a waste of wine that was," drawled Elladan.

"Gandalf, we must know," said Elrond. "Have you found anything that may help?"

Gandalf sighed, "I have a notion of what may aid Arwen, but I hope there might be something else."

"Arwen?" asked Susan. "What's wrong? What do you need help with?"

"Aragorn and I are having a baby," said Arwen. "However, all those with foresight have seen that this child shall be the death of me. We seek to prevent that."

"We asked all of the great midwives in the Shire," said Merry. "The main suggestions were 'eat lots of wholesome foods' and 'no heavy lifting'."

"Raspberry leaf tea is supposed to help too," said Pippin. The rest of the table looked at him disbelievingly. "What? I've got a big family!"

"Mus' be doin' somethin' riet," said Gimli.

"What did Lady Galadriel say?" asked Aragorn.

Elrond sighed. "She suggested that we look for a plant called the bloodfire plant. Apparently, it has powerful healing properties. Unfortunately, it is known to grow in the volcanic mountains along the northern border of Mordor."

"I was afraid you'd say that," said Gandalf.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Susan.

"Until three years ago," said Aragorn, "Mordor was the land of the Dark Lord Sauron. The War of the Ring brought his reign to an end, but no one crosses the border. It's still too soon."

"No' tae mention th' rumours o' the northeast border," added Gimli.

"You mean Morwen," said Elladan.

"Who's Morwen?" asked Pippin.

"Sauron's daughter," said Legolas. "From before he was consumed by darkness. That's where she's imprisoned."

"And quite a tale that is, too," said Gandalf. "Would you be so kind as to share it with us, Lord Elrond? For our guest's benefit."

"Thousands of years ago," began Elrond, "a series of rings were made as a gesture of unity among the different races. The Elves got three, all of which are accounted for. The Dwarves' seven are accounted for as well, as are most of the nine for Men. The ruling Ring was destroyed three years ago. Centuries after the One Ring was forged, Sauron made another and gave it to his daughter Morwen. It bound her to the place where she was given the ring. She cannot leave. Over time the ring twisted her. Morwen is as dangerous as Sauron, but limited by the power of the ring."

"He didn't give it to her," said Gandalf softly. "Sauron welded the ring to the flesh of her right hand."

"That's disgusting," said Susan. "How could he do that to his own daughter?"

"Sauron was once a good Elf," said Aragorn. "No one knows exactly why he went dark. But he committed atrocities from the darkness. Morwen's imprisonment is the least of them."

"So Morwen is the guardian of the bloodfire plant," said Arwen thoughtfully.

"Great," said Merry. "When do we leave?"

"You will not be going," said Elrond. "It is unfortunate, but there is something else I need you to do, if you are willing."

"Is it going back to the Shire?" asked Pippin. "Because neither of us want to do that."

"I need the two of you to go through Goblin country," said Elrond, "and deliver a message to a tribe of very Elf-hostile Dwarves. It is of vital importance."

"Well that sounds good to me," said Merry. "What d'you think, Pip?"

"We'll go," agreed Pippin. "Are you two coming with us?"

"For part of the way, yes," said Elrohir. "We have a message of our own to deliver. We have faith in you."

"And it is better for our health if we do not approach these Dwarves," said Elladan. "Just as it is likely better that you do not approach those we shall be meeting with. But it is time that Middle Earth was at peace."

"I cannot go either," said Aragorn regretfully. "I need to return to my people. The Council needs guidance, and a king cannot run around recklessly."

"I volunteer to go," said Legolas. "My current commitment is to my cousin Arwen."

"As do I," said Gimli.

"I shall accompany them," said Gandalf.

"I'll go as well," said Susan. "I've been in battles before. I can protect myself. Please let me help?"

"I see no reason why she should not," said Arwen. "Perhaps it will be good for us all that Susan go."

"I do not think-" began Legolas. Elrond interrupted.

"Susan Pevensie is meant to accompany you," the Lord of Rivendell informed him. "Galadriel, Celeborn and I have all been visited by a lion who has sent her to us. You will take her with you."

"Ye can shoot," said Gimli. "Anythin' else?"

"I can ride," said Susan. "I'm good at hiding and sneaking around people I don't want to encounter."

"Those are useful skills," said Elrond. He rose from the table. "I shall leave preparation for your quest to the four of you then. Good fortune attend you. Elladan and Merradoc, come with me to my study for your messages. Elrohir, help Peregrin to prepare for your mission."

"Yes Father," said the twins. They kissed their sister's cheeks and followed Elrond into the house with the Hobbits in tow.

"Shall we see what we can relieve the stores of?" Gandalf asked Gimli. "We'll leave those two to figure out any other supplies we might need on our journey."

"Dinnae be gettin' too caught up in flirtin', mind," said Gimli.

"I was not flirting," said Legolas crossly.

"Of course not," said Gandalf, amused. "I fear your teasing has made Legolas upset. There will likely be plenty of opportunities for teasing in the near future." The Wizard and the Dwarf made their way into the house, headed for the stores. Legolas sighed.

"If you are going to accompany us," he informed Susan, "you will need to be able to use more than just the bow."

"And you're going to teach me, are you?" asked Susan, teasing a little.

"Yes," said Legolas with a pleasant little smile. "I am. Let us start."


End file.
